The Vacations of Our Dreams
by joealexander167
Summary: Hi peaple, well Im kinda like a new intent of a writer, sooo I just hope you like it, if you do ill just keep writing chapters, I appreciate Rates and Reviews please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Getting Ready

It was a nice and peaceful evening in Beika Street, the birds were singing, the sun was bright, and the wind blew slowly causing a very peaceful whistle, which pacified even the most tortured soul.

Our great detective, Kudo Shinichi, now 20 years old, was in his studio reading one of his favorite Sherlock Holmes books… again. For him, it was always a moment of entertainment to read Conan Doyle's books over and over, but this time, he wasn't enjoying the reading at all, actually, he even wondered if he had paid any attention to the story. He had read it so many times that he had already memorized the whole book, so he couldn't tell. He had spent the whole evening reading the book, or at least he was trying to, but he had never intended to read the story, he was trying to clear his mind from that question, or said in another way, the mystery that had been crossing his mind for a while now. Why did he felt his life was so… empty? He had money, fame; people liked him because of his sense of justice, not to mention his many female admirers. But he felt lonely; he never had that special someone to share his life with. Indeed, he had Ran, a childhood friend, a loyal partner, and a very special friend. He knew she would always be there for him when he needed her. But was that really enough? He felt horrible to think it wasn't, but he couldn't help but wonder. Wonder why couldn't she understand his passion for mystery, how much he loved being a detective, or even appreciate his abilities in soccer.

"If only she could understand, everything would be just perfect", he kept telling to himself, thinking that just wishing it would make it come true.

He would spent hours wondering what could he do to end his feeling of loneliness, how could he calm his mind from doubts, complains, and everything that bothered him, or if he would ever find that special someone, that would admire him and love his passions as much as he did. Sometimes his doubts would become just too unbearable while trying to find their answers, stress was starting to accumulate, and not knowing where that stress was coming from, stressed him even more…

"Vacations… yea, I need some vacations." It was perfect he thought, he would clear his mind, relax a bit, and maybe, he would find a solution for those questions, those, that not even he could answer as much as he tried.

He picked up the phone and called the hotel his mother was staying at, she was still on a world trip with his father, they were now in England, "Hi, this is Hope Hotel, how may I help you?"

-"Yes, with Miss Kudo please, room 156."

-"Ok, please wait a moment."

After a short time the service lady talked again, "Ok, you will be connecting with her phone line now."

-"Thank you"

-"Hi, this is Kudo."

-"Hi mom, it's Shinichi."

-"SHIN-CHAN!!! HI, HOW ARE YOU?!?!

He was a little shocked because of his mom's reaction, but after a moment he managed to answer, "I'm fine mom, I just wanted to tell you I'm taking some vacations, so I won't be available for a time, I'll call you as soon as I'm back."

-"When are you coming back Shin-chan?"

-"Don't know, days, weeks; guess I'll just buy the ticket when I feel like coming back."

"Are you alright Shin-chan? You seem to be… sad? You didn't even get angry after I called you Shin-chan, and I still remember how much you hate me to do so."

"Don't worry mom, I'm ok. I guess I just need these vacations urgently."

-"Ran-chan knows already? You know she gets worried when you disappear without telling her anything."

-"I know, I know, don't worry mom, I'll tell her as soon as I buy the ticket."

-"So where do you have in mind Shin-chan, The Himalayas, China, or maybe Russia?"

-"No, I was actually thinking of something very exotic and tropical, ummm… Acapulco, they say it's incredibly nice at this time of the year."

-"Acapulco??? Wow, you sure want a very new experience. But ok Shin-chan, if it's what you really want, but please promise you'll call as soon as you come back ok? Try not to burn yourself up!"

-"Ok mom, I will, and no, I won't burn myself up, I'll see you soon, bye."

With that, his plans were almost ready, he had expected much more talk from her mother, but he guessed she was just busy with his dad. He called the first airline he saw in the phone book, and reserved a plane ticket to Mexico; he would be departing in two days. He had just noticed this were his first actual vacations in more than a year. Now that he had bought the ticket, he just needed to tell _her_.

-"Ran? Hi, it's Shinichi."

-"Hi Shinichi, what's up?"

-"Ummm, I just wanted to tell you I'll be out for some short vacations, so I won't be around for a while, I'm telling you so you won't get worried or anything."

-"I-idiot, why would I be worried about you? It's not like I'm always behind you!"

-"HEY SHINICHI-KUN!!! Why don't you take her with you? It'll be like a premature honeymoon!" Sonoko had stolen the phone from Ran, so she would obviously take a chance to bother her.

-"SONOKO!! Geez, don't do that! It's not funny!"

After a moment of noise, probably coming from the fight for the phone which obviously Ran won (he thought it sounded like a cat fight, except that Ran was a lion and Sonoko a little kitty), he was able to talk again:

-"Ummm, sorry Ran, I really want to go alone this time. I promise I'll call you as soon as I get back."

-"It's ok Shinichi, but are you alright? You talk like you're a little bit down."

-"I'm ok, don't worry, I'll see you soon. Bye Ran."

-"Bye Shinichi"

And with that, his plans were complete. He sighed…he didn't expect it to go that way. He was really happy he would be taking those vacations, but something deep inside him kept bothering him, he had a strange feeling that something was going to happen at that trip, but he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad one. Who knows? Maybe something interesting was really going to happen.

_Meanwhile, not too far away from Tokyo City…_

We find ourselves in a place where murder is the second most used word of all, just one place after dead. In contrast with Beika's peaceful atmosphere, this is a place with no space for weak, a place where even the most strong minded could fall crazy. Every single person in there, had a look in their eyes that made you feel as if you were seeing a hollow body with no soul, like an empty cocoon.

But there was an exception, between the countless number of cold-blooded killers, there was a member who never took the path of a murderer. With the codename "Sherry", her soul had always stayed pure, but it was being destroyed little by little, being forced to do the atrocities her family had started, the APTX. Not only she was forced to make a deadly drug, which was used to kill hundreds of people, but also, the same organization that had literally held her captive for her entire life, killed her sister, her only existing family and received no explanation, like with every murder committed by the organization.

The fact that she grew without any parents made her acquire a strong and serious mind, and also made her gain her independence since a very young age; it also kept her strong and sane during all her years working in the organization, but she was never totally alone, she had a sister, and a very nice one too. She was attentive, joyful, and a very nice person who would take any chance to pass time with her little sister, she had also tried for many years to free her from the organization. Having someone with her had also helped her not falling to desperation, but now that she was gone, she had no one…

"Sherry wants what?!" asked the boss with a very surprised face to the member Vermouth.

"Vacations, or at least a short time to free her stress. No wonder she is, she's being pressured to her limit to finish the APTX, not to mention she recently lost her sister."

"She must be crazy if she thinks we will be giving her any vacations, something in those drugs must have gone to her brain," said with malice the member Gin. He was the best and most cold assassin of the organization, he was as skilled with the gun as he was cruel, no one dared to challenge him.

"Hmmm, certainly it is a very strange petition, she should know how impossible it is," answered the boss to Gin's comment. "What do you think Vermouth?"

"Me? I think we should let her go and take them."

"What?! Have you totally lost your mind?"

She took out a cigarette from her bag, and lit it on with a calm face, she had already expected Gin's reaction would be something like that, but she continued talking like she didn't care…

"Why not? The APTX is almost finished, and if we can get her to rest her mind, she might even finish faster. We all know that the faster she is done, the quicker we will get to achieve our goals. Plus, we can get Tequila and Mescal to watch over her…"

"Te-Tequila and Mescal?" Rather than surprised by the fact of assigning her watchmen, he was surprised by the strange combination of members, he perfectly knew where those names came from, "Where the hell does she wants to go?"

She was still smoking with a serenity which was almost irritating, but she still had a straight mind and she answered to him like he wasn't shouting, "Acapulco."

"Acapulco… she wants to go to… Acapulco." Gin's voice was as sarcastic as it was malevolent. It seemed like he was going to start laughing, like a crazy doctor who has just given birth to a lifeless being, but he somehow managed to contain himself.

"I must admit she is original, and I can see your point Vermouth. Truly, a rest could actually make her work faster after her return; I'm going to take it in consideration. I would also like you to go and tell her about this. If I say yes, she will be leaving in a couple of days." This was the boss's finial decision. Gin knew that arguing with the boss would be stupid, but he was so shocked that he couldn't help it.

"But boss, it's too risky, we know she might try anything, she's not stupid. It's too dangerous to take a chance like that!" Gin's voice had turned from sarcastic to irritated, he definitely didn't like the idea of letting her go out.

"Exactly, and because she isn't stupid she knows that trying to run away would be exactly the same as committing suicide, and as much as she can be depressed, I can assure you that suicide isn't in her plans, she doesn't have he guts to do it."

"BUT BOSS!!"

"GIN!! Are you challenging my judgment?! You know that questioning my decisions won't be tolerated, so know your position!" the boss's tone had turned to a deep and strong voice, it showed a perfect demonstration of power, just as expected from the boss of a bunch of cold assassins.

"Y-yes boss, I apologize…" Gin hated to apologize to anyone like you can't imagine, but he wasn't going to challenge the boss, he knew that it could cost him his life.

"Well, I say this reunion is finished. Vermouth, I leave it to you." His voice returned to a calmed tone, but his authority was as absolute as ever.

"Understood boss," Vermouth had listened to the boss's and Gin's discussion with much attention, she thought that seeing Gin get down in his knees before someone else was just as good as a movie.

So now we get to our favorite strawberry blonde. At first view you would think she is just a normal but serious person. But she has a very sad past. Except by her sister, she never knew what trusting a person was like, she never had what you would call a "true friend". But she is strong, just try to put yourself in her position: no parents, you just lost your only family, and you are being forced to kill hundreds of people… try to keep sane and you'll see its no simple task. One would say that she has already lost any hope. Now that her sister was gone, she had no one that would be waiting for her if she ever got out of the organization, she felt lonely. But she didn't want to die; it was exactly the opposite, she wanted to live, and wait for the moment she could feel again that there was someone she could trust, someone who would tell her that everything was going to be alright, that he would be protecting her.

She was just finishing a long self-meditation of her circumstances in her room at a base of the organization when someone knocked her door, but came in without even letting her answer. It was Vermouth, one of the members she hated the most of the organization, she always thought that hearing nails scratching a chalkboard would be more bearable than talking to her more than the necessary.

"What do you want?" She was as displeased with her visit as she was anxious to receive an answer for her request, even if her face showed her always calmed attitude.

"Ho ho, seems like someone is in a bad mood, you hate my presence so much sweetheart?" She was talking in the tone Shiho hated the most, her voice was irritating, and it also provoked a sense of fear in her body, like she was waiting for the perfect time to kill her.

"Going to the dentist would be considered a pleasure compared to your presence, so get to the point and get out."

"Ok, that was actually what I was asked to do, I'm here to tell you that your request is being taken in consideration, so you should prepare yourself, if the boss says yes you will be leaving very soon, but of course, you will be watched."

Shiho continued quiet and calm, she thought of saying something, but she kept quiet after remembering how much she hated her. Suddenly, Vermouth approached her ear and whispered, "You know, I was the one who recommended that we should let you go, you should thank me."

Shiho suddenly opened her eyes wide-open, surprised by the fact that she was telling her this, and more because she found so strange that she had actually helped her.

"Hm, the sun will turn off before I ever thank you, now go," she answered in an irritated voice, but you could also sense some surprise in her tone.

Vermouth got out as suddenly as she had come in, she still had that smile in her face, the one Shiho hated so much. But at the very least she felt some relief, she was very surprised that her request was actually accepted, she had only made it out of a moment of depression, but she was also happy, she would at least get some rest from making atrocities.

"Well, guess I should be getting ready."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people****, sorry for taking so damn long, I already have the story more or less figured out in my mind, but since I'm a TOTAL noob, I can take this long to make the next chapter, but for those who took the time to review, thanks a lot, and I promise I wont leave the story half-finished, I myself have read half finished stories and I know how much it can make people angry so don't worry. Thanks again for reviews, enjoy the story ;)**

Let me ask you something for you to think about, what do you think makes people seek for a companion? Someone who likes you, loves you, makes you feel special? A lot of people say_ it's a natural human behavior. _Pretty simple isn't it? Maybe too much for a lot of people, that's why love stories happen, that's why people like me start writing stories like this one, to make that feeling more than just a mere "instinct"…

Coincidence or fate? We don't really care…

Between the huge amount of people talking, shouting, walking, waiting, moving, running and all what a person can possibly make, our detective let out a huge yawn after letting his suitcase in the floor to have a good deserved stretch of arms and legs. It was one hell of a long journey so being tired was just natural. He looked around to see such a diversity of people all over the International Airport of Acapulco, it seemed to him that its popularity as a touristic city was as big as the amount of people arriving at the airport every minute, he could see Asians, Africans, Hispanics, Europeans and races not even he knew.

When he got out of the airport, he was able to feel the light sea breeze that spread slowly through his face plus the smell of the ocean entering his nose, it was the most relaxing and distressful sensation he had felt in years. God, he needed those vacations.

After enjoying the breeze for a few minutes, he noticed a taxi coming his way, so he took the chance and waved a hand for it to stop.

-"Hotel de las Americas please", he said it with a calm but relieved voice, seemed like the relaxation he just felt wasn't going to fade away just yet.

-"On my way sir", the cab driver was a man in his 30's; he was wearing a shirt, some jeans and a cap. Pretty much like anyone would to be comfortable enough in this climate, those who weren't used to hot weathers would pass out if they didn't had a fair physical condition, specially if it was summer.

-"First time in Acapulco sir?" He turned back to the driver, not remembering when he had turned around to see the ocean.

-"Pretty much, yea", he noticed the driver was looking at him through the rear-view mirror, so he gave him a quick smile while answering.

-"Believe me sir, you made the smartest choice coming here." Shinichi raised an eyebrow, confused with what the cab driver had just said. "And why might that be?"

-"This place… it is magical, people in here, return to their homes with big smiles in their faces, like they just found the solution to a problem back home, and with the determination not to let that solution go away, and by looking at you, I can tell that you will return home with a girl around your arms."

Shinichi was surprised and confused, but he let out a smile to the back-rear mirror so the driver could see him. "I don't think that will be the case, I have someone waiting for me back home." He thought about Ran, her friend since he could remember, oddly, it didn't make him happier.

-"Judging by your low and unsatisfied voice I can tell that you don't think she is the one for you." He raised an eyebrow, was he talking like that? Who knows, looks like just the driver noticed it, but he wasn't going to deny it was possible. He looked down to his feet and tried to think about what the driver had just said, but as soon as he was going to start the cab stopped.

-"Here we are sir, enjoy your vacations, I can assure you will remember them forever," he said it with such a confidence that Shinichi couldn't help to think that what he said could be true. "Thanks a lot, here you go." He handed over the money and waved in a manner of thanks to the driver.

-"Have a nice day, and thanks for the tip." He waved back at him and pushed the pedal, making him go forward while Shinichi saw him get away, deep in his thoughts about what he had just told him. He took his luggage and went to the lobby of the hotel.

The hotel had a colonial-times environment, the way in which the walls were painted made them look like they had cracks and made of stone, decorated with small palms, a fountain with an angel spilling out water from a jar, old photos here and there from when the hotel was just being built, and a huge golden candelabra was lifted by a silver chain over the hotel's ceiling.

-"Hi um, I have a reservation, my name is Shinichi Kudo."

-"Ok, please wait a moment while I check our database." She turned to the computer and started typing something he couldn't see, so he decided to turn around and check out again the lobby of the hotel, he liked how it was decorated, and he also liked the change of environment for once, it was like he was in a totally unknown world, the colors, the ornaments, the people, the streets he saw in his way here, he definitely wasn't in Japan anymore, but he liked it.

-"Here you are, your room is number 260 in the 5th floor, please take the hallway and you'll see the elevator to your right."

-"Ok, thank you very much."

-"Would you like me to call for someone to take your luggage sir?"

-"No, it's ok thanks, I'll take them myself."

- "As you wish sir, enjoy your time in the hotel."

-"Thanks." He took his belongings and walked to the hallway where he saw the elevator, he pushed the button to the 5th floor and waited for it to reach. After a few minutes of waiting and walking he finally reached his apartment. It was a very big, almost like a complete apartment, there was a kitchen, one room, a sofa, and a big plasma TV in the living room. Everything was decorated to give a nice colonial sensation, the architects and decorators did a very good job he thought, he was satisfied enough already with everything he saw, when he noticed a huge window-wall with a balcony and a perfect view to the ocean in the room. He threw his things to the sofa and opened the window-door to let in some fresh air, and it was quite some refresh. He went outside to have a better view of the scene, there was a huge pool in the back of the hotel, there were kids running over there, more kids playing in the pool, couples over here and there… He suddenly remembered why he had decided to take this vacations in the first place, he didn't knew what to expect from this trip, he wasn't sure what he wanted either.

-"Maybe I'll just go to the beach for a while." He thought out loud to himself. He changed his formal clothes into something more "bearable", his swimming shorts, a light shirt, and his sandals, not forgetting his "protection" to the sun, remembering how much her mom would laugh at him if he forgot to use it…

After reaching the beach, he searched a good spot (well, actually just a spot cause everything was beach), he stretched the chair he had brought with him, took off his shirt, and laid down to have a nice and relaxing day. Well, at least he thought it would be until a soccer ball rolled to his side, and afterwards a dark-colored man around his age started running his way while waving his hand.

-"Hey you over there, can you pass me the ball!? Hey, you're Japanese too!"He said while stretching his hand.

-"Yea well, pretty much, nice to meet you I'm Kudo Shinichi."Shinichi said while stretching his hand back.

Both of his eyebrows raised in surprise and his eyes widened. "Ku-kudo Shinichi!? That famous detective!? Well well, this is quite a surprise, my name is Hattori Heiji."

-"Hattori Heiji!? Wow, Ive been willing to meet you, looks like this is a very small world, both in space and in vacation choices."

-"Hahaha, yea I know what you mean. Hey why don't you come with me? I'm playing soccer with some friends I made."

Wow, vacations, relaxation, soccer. Before he knew he was already heading over to where his friends were with the soccer ball in his hands.

-"Hey guys, this is Shinichi, he was alone so I decided to bring him with me."

-"Alright that's OK, I'm Joseph, English."

-"I'm Yusuf, Arab."

-"Jose, Mexican."

-"Hey there, I'm Shinichi, Japanese."

-"Well Shinichi, you know how to play soccer?" Joseph took away the ball from his hands and asked with a raised eyebrow, like testing him.

-"Well," he quickly took back the ball from Joseph's hands and threw it to the air, and started bouncing it with his knee, then his foot, then the back of his foot, and finally with his head to grab it, "you judge."

All four of them watched with wide eyes as he finally took the ball with his hands.

-"Hmm, looks like we got quite an expert within our hands." Said Jose while raising an eyebrow and scratching his chin.

-"Hell yeah, well, now that we are ready, how about the Japanese vs.… ummmm, the three musketeers?" Everyone laughed to Joseph's suggestion of a name, obviously to the lack of a better one.

-"Alright," said Shinichi, "lets get started."

_Meanwhile, not too far away…_

Stressed? Yeah. Angry? Of course. Relaxed? NOT A BIT. This is basically the day Shiho has suffered since the moment she left Japan. The organization, not willing to let her enjoy her vacations even with Vermouth's suggestion, gave her a second class ticket, and the plane was the most stressful sensation she's every felt. TWO FAT GUYS WITH HER IN THE MIDDLE. This equals: no space, disgusting noises, AND ODDORS, plus the inability to move and ask for help, which she needed desperately, for hours, and hours, and hours.

Can you imagine the relief she felt when she left the plane? No you can't, not unless you've suffered something like that.

_I hope the hotel is better, _she thought. Needing a very good sleep in a nice bed.

After calling a taxi and told him her destination, she decided to enjoy the ride after hours of not having where to sit. _At least the view is nice, _she thought while seeing the ocean in the horizon, she felt like she could fall asleep any moment now, with the ocean waves resonating in her ears with the gulls' cheering, plus the nice sea breeze she smelled and breathe.

"Here we are," said the cab driver, she handed him the money and went to observe the hotel she was staying at. "Hotel de las Americas," she said to herself, while seeing the hotel. _Well at least they know what a nice hotel is, _she thought. She took her luggage and went to the lobby.

"Welcome to hotel de las Americas ma'am, do you have a reservation?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes, it should be to the name Ai Haibara," she answered. _Ai Haibara? Strange name,_ she thought. The organization of course would never let her use or reveal her true name to anyone, it would mean the murder of the person, and the worst case scenario, HER own murder.

"Ok here you are. The room is 261 in the 5th floor, take the hallway and you'll se the elevator to your right," she said with a nice smile in her, sadly Shiho still wasn't in any good mood so she just stared at her and said, "thanks."

"Please enjoy your stay in Hotel de las Americas." Shiho started going to her own room in the 5th floor, she was pretty much surprised with the whole view. The small kitchen, the room, the living room, and the big window-wall in her room, it was almost a condo, just smaller.

She threw her stuff to the sofa and went to her room, to have a long and nice sleep. But…

"Damnit, I'm no longer sleepy." She started wondering what to do; it was too early for dinner. The sun was at its brightest, so she decided the beach. "Might as well enjoy it, I might not see the light of the sun again," she thought sadly, she knew that the only reason she was there was because she was the only one that could finish the Apotoxin, and in her current state, she wouldn't be able to work.

"… Nee-san."

_To be continued…_


End file.
